Let Me Be Your Hero
by Dizzy125
Summary: Harry and Ginny discover their love for each other throughout his sixth and seventh years. HG. Other ships to be announced at a later date.
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Be Your Hero

Chapter 1

Rescue From The Dursleys

Harry Potter woke up with a start in a small bedroom on a lumpy mattress. He sighed to himself, then shook his head to clear it as a flood of images assaulted his vision… Cedric lying in the graveyard, eyes wide in fear…a pair of glowing red eyes…an unidentifiable old man falling over dead, a silent scream on his lips…a battle occurring in the Ministry of Magic… countless bodies lying on the floor, each of them killed by the twin brother of another, held by a pale white hand…

Harry fell back on his bed, unconscious, as the images took their toll on his body…

Ginny Weasley sat up straight in her bed, heaving. Her body sat rigid as she remembered her dream…Harry was in trouble. She screamed shrilly as she suddenly felt a fraction of his pain. It was as if one hundred death eaters had cast the Cruciatus and she was experiencing it all at once. The pain ended as soon as it began. She lay on her bed, trembling as the after affects shook her body. 6 men burst into the room, blearily wiping their eyes, awakened by her scream. Molly Weasley fought her way through the men in her life, save Charlie who would be arriving later that week, and gasped as she saw her baby girl convulsing in pain from her spasms. Ginny showed no other notion of this pain, it was only in her eyes. She whispered one word, "Harry…"

Ron Weasley looked at his sister in shock along with the rest of his family. She sobbed quietly in her mother's arms. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his own arms, but Harry needed his best friend more than Ginny needed her brother. He cast one last look as his sister and left the room with the men.

"Let's go," Ron said hoarsely. Bill nodded and the Weasley men grabbed their broomsticks and flew off into the night…

Hermione Granger woke slowly to a tapping on her window. Muttering about owls who couldn't tell the difference between 8:00 A.M. and 2:00 A.M, she got out of her cocoon of blankets and opened the window.

"What do you wa- RON! What are you doing here? What's going on?" she asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Harry-Ginny-need-you-broomsticks-Dursleys-Dad-Fred-me-Harry-help?" Ron muttered incoherently. Obviously, seeing his baby sister in so much pain shocked him. Hermione's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously.

"Of course I'll help! But…I don't have a broomstick," her face fell.

"Ride-me-behind-Harry-rescue?"

"Um…OK. Let me grab clothes and my wand." She grabbed her clothes and went to change in the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She quickly came out, grabbed her wand and robes, then boarded Ron's broom, hugging him tightly from behind.

Off to save the day for Mr. Potter once again…

Molly Weasley ran her fingers through her only daughter's hair, hoping it was as comforting to her as it had been for herself when she was young. Eventually Ginny's tremors stopped and she lay on her bed with her head in her mom's lap, still crying softly. Molly wondered what could have caused her daughter so much pain…

Bill Weasley nudged his broomstick so it would go faster. He hoped they wouldn't be too late, that no one else would get to Harry first. Bursting through the cover of the clouds, he was Privet Drive a little while away. The Weasleys (and Hermione) pulled into a dive and landed on the Dursley's front lawn, parched as it was from the drought. Bill walked to the front door, drew his wand, and whispered, "Alohomora." There was a faint click and Bill kicked the door open, his family behind him, all with their wands drawn. Seeing nothing, Bill and Mr. Weasley ran up the stairs and encountered the Dursleys. Ignoring them, Bill crept to the only closed door. He wrenched it open and gave the room a quick glance. Seeing no death eaters or traps, he and Mr. Weasley entered, only to see Harry lying on his bed; bruised, broken, and unconscious. Hermione crept over to them and gasped when she saw him.

"Oh Harry…"

Lord Voldemort looked distastefully at a nervous Bellatrix Black.

"What do you mean, he wasn't there?" his silky voice asked. She cowered in fear.

"We followed the plan exactly My Lord. We waited in the backyard for 30 minutes for any Aurors or Dumbledore. After the time passed, we went in to find the Muggles awake. After stunning them, we checked his room, but he was gone," Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"You fools!" Voldemort exclaimed, drawing his wand. "You can't handle a simple task of kidnapping Harry Potter! Crucio! Crucio!" Voldemort screamed. Both Bellatrix and Lucius fell to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain. Voldemort turned to Severus Snape. "Is this true Snape?"

"I would not know Milord. I was working on the Elixir, as you informed me to do," he said, his baritone smooth. Voldemort nodded and looked away, satisfied with his alibi. Snape let out a breath he had not realized he was holding.

"Well, what are you waiting for, you fools? GET HIM!" The Death Eaters nodded and bowed as one, apparating to find Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived…

Severus Snape sneered as soon as he arrived in Hogsmeade. He understood why Dumbledore had made the wards that allowed no apparating done in Hogwarts, but it was still a bother to have to walk from the lawn to Hogwarts, especially if you had important news. Resigned, he sighed and started a brisk jog to the castle...

Panting, Snape arrived at Dumbledore's office. "Laffy Taffy."

The gargoyle moved and Snape got onto the staircase. It arrived at the oak door and Snape barged in. Luckily, it was only Dumbledore and Fawkes inside.

"Albus, it's Harry Potter. Voldemort inflicted his mind with images and pain, and he fainted. Lucius and Bellatrix were supposed to kidnap him, but he was gone," Snape forced out before collapsing in a chair.

"I was informed seconds ago that he is safely at the Burrow, thank the heavens. You had no word of this?"

"No, Albus. I was working on the Elixir."

"Ah, of course…"

Lucius Malfoy apparated to his home in a location that no one knew, as it was Unplottable. He quickly stalked to his study, fuming. Why was it that he, the Dark Lord's left-hand man, got hit with an Unforgivable curse, yet the mere potion's master got away with naught but perhaps a scratch? He strode over to the liquor cabinet and downed a few shots, contemplating this...

Lucius was now quite intoxicated, and roaming the halls of his manor. He stumbled and fell into a suit of armor, cursing loudly. He heard his heir's snores stop as he woke up. Infuriated, he convinced himself it was all Draco's fault, and opened the door to his son's suite…

Draco Malfoy woke to loud cursing and the falling of objects near his room, specifically in the hallway directly behind his head. He frowned slightly, still half asleep. As he woke, he realized it was his father, in a drunken rage. His expression became one of fear. He quickly hopped out of bed and reached for his wand on his dresser. Before he could do this, however, the door to his luxurious suite opened and in came Lucius Malfoy, his eyes bloodshot and his stance wavering slightly.

"You. Boy. You caused this. THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Lucius threw a crystal glass at the wall behind Draco. He didn't even flinch as it shattered and shards of cut his skin.

"Hello father," he said in a flat tone that suggested Lucius wasn't fit to be his father, let alone wipe his shoes.

"You're such an idiot. Can't beat a Mudblood in class, can't beat Potter at Quidditch. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" In his rage, Lucius came and slapped Draco's face so that his head hit the stone wall behind him and he crumpled to the ground. Smirking happily, Lucius kicked Draco fiercely in the stomach and left the room. Fighting to stay conscious, Draco wished that he had a different life. Even that Mudblood Granger's life had to be better than this…

The centaur Moonwind looked up at the sky. "Venus is close to the moon tonight." The centaurs looked up at the sky, agreeing with him. The Promised One would soon be joined with The Chosen One.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Love Is In The Air

Harry Potter stirred in his bed, fighting to open his heavy eyelids. He groggily reached for his glasses, but stopped moving as he felt the intense pain. It was excruciating. He silently screamed. Eventually, it tapered off and someone walked into the room.

"Harry!" a vaguely familiar voice yelled, and his stomach flip-flopped. "Here, let's get your glasses on, huh?" A smooth hand lightly brushed his cheek and he shivered. His glasses were slipped onto his face and he looked at the person helping him.

"Thanks Gin." His voice speaking her name made her skin tingle in delight. She blushed lightly from his grin. As they were staring at each other, Ron and Hermione walked into the room. Hermione shouted to herself in glee when she saw how Ginny and Harry were staring at one another. She made a mental note to talk to Ginny later. Even though Ginny had Dean, it was obvious she had eyes only for the man in front of her. However, Ron was infuriated by the way his best friend was looking at his baby sister. It was bad enough Ginny was dating Dean (but that relationship would soon be over), but Harry, his best mate? Now that, that was just wrong.

"Hey Harry, stop ogling my sister, she has a boyfriend already," Ron said, running the moment. Harry tore his eyes away from Ginny, looking at his best friends. Ginny and Hermione glared daggers at Ron.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I feel fine, just a little sore. Oh, and I had a spasm earlier. But can I leave? Please?" Harry asked in one breath. Hermione laughed.

"Maybe. I have to talk to Mrs. Weasley about that." She left to fetch the part time healer, who returned with Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh no. What are you doing here?" Harry asked, his mouth too fast for his brain. He blushed and covered the offending object. To his surprise, she laughed and shook her head.

"Nice to see you also, Mr. Potter. Your injuries were too advanced for Nurse Weasley to fix, so I was called in to help, to answer your question," Madame Pomfrey explained. She was much more relaxed during the summer, Harry noted. He was confused, though.

"What injuries?" Everyone looked at him weirdly. "You have many broken bones and bruises and cuts all over your body," Madame Pomfrey informed him sadly.

"What? But I don't feel any pain…" Harry mumbled, pulling his arm out from under the blanket. The unblemished, tan skin shone out at him. He pulled out the other arm, which was the same as the other. Everyone stared at him in shock as he pulled off the sheet to reveal a muscular stomach and chest, but no bruises or injuries apparent. He pulled up the end of his flannel pants to show slightly hairy legs, but no wounds. He looked up at Madame Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley who looked at each other in fear then left the room.

"What did I do?" Harry asked. Hermione looked slightly awed.

"Well, the last person who was able to heal all wounds that extensive subconsciously was Rowena Ravenclaw herself, no one else…"

Harry was out of bed and walking around the Burrow later that day, as the Healers could find nothing wrong with him. Besides from being a little stiff, he felt better than he did before the mental and physical attacks.

It was the middle of the afternoon by the time Harry was hungry. He walked to the kitchen with the intention of making a cup of tea and a sandwich. However, he found he would not be dining alone.

Ginny was sitting at the table, staring into a cup of tea. Hearing footsteps, she gestured at the stove, where there was a cup of tea, not looking up. A few seconds later, someone plopped down across from her. Startled, her chocolate eyes bore into the sparkling green eyes of Harry Potter. She smiled shyly, suddenly afraid of the immense power of her friend.

"There's nothing different with me, Gin," Harry said softly, his heart broken by the fear she showed of him. "I'm just a good and natural healer. Is there anything wrong with that?" He spread his arms out in a stretch, wincing at the stiffness of his upper torso. She accepted and realized this, and the shyness was gone. Ginny noticed him wince.

"What are you doing out of bed already anyway Harry? You should be resting, I slept for 13 hours last night," Ginny said.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well it seems I encountered a fraction of your pain last night. I only got a few bruises and cracked ribs though. I'm all healed, just a little pain is left in my chest," Ginny said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I can fix that," he reached out his hands and ran them up and down about an inch from her skin. The warmth of his hands made a place deep in her heart sigh in happiness. He muttered a few words, "Näens cen nyaräes." Immediately, the pain disappeared and comfort radiated through her body. She felt energized and happy. Harry grinned at her obvious happiness.

She quickly hugged him. "Thank you Harry!" she whispered into his ear. He was acutely aware of all the places their bodies blended. He hugged her back slightly, then let her go reluctantly, reminding himself that she had Dean.

"Anytime Gin," he replied, grinning at her. Hermione entered the room then, yawning, before realizing Harry and Ginny were in the room, and looking at each other with goofy grins on their faces.

'Dang!' she thought to herself. 'Why can't I ever walk in during the exciting part?' She shook her head to clear it of all thoughts, then walked in. "Hey guys! What's happening? Harry! Why are you out of bed? You should be resting!" she changed views quickly.

"Yes Mother Hermione, I'll go up there now. Bye Gin," he said, kissing her on the cheek and scampering up the stairs. 'Stupid impulses! She has a boyfriend!' he berated himself. Meanwhile, Ginny was standing in the kitchen, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Ooohhh….you've got it bad don't you! Spill!" Hermione pushed Ginny into a chair, then sat across from her, ready for a girl talk, one that would change both of their lives forever…

The next morning, Harry awoke in bliss. His dreams had all been full of Ginny. He groaned slightly, realizing that today was the day he had agreed to go shopping for school supplies with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a bang. Sighing, he realized it was going to be a long day…

Ginny woke up with a huge grin on her face. Her dream had consisted of her and Harry, and a mob of children with messy red hair and green eyes. As she awoke more, she remembered that today was the day she went school shopping. An evil glint came into her eye as she remembered Hermione had promised Ginny to let her give her a makeover. The beauty shops and Madame Malkin's were exactly what they needed…

Ron groaned as he woke up, the sun shining in his eyes. His mother was standing over his bed, yelling, but in his groggy state he understood none of the words she was saying. He nodded his head, hoping it would work. She grinned in satisfaction and walked away. Ron could only hope he hadn't just committed himself to something bad…

Hermione cooked breakfast as she listened to her muggle radio. She danced unselfconsciously, as she knew that all in the house were late sleepers. She relished the private time she received as an early-riser, it was amazing to watch the sun rise and light the horizon. She sighed slightly when the song ended, wishing he had been there with her. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her. Whirling around and grabbing her wand in the same motion, she held her wand to Ron's nose. She sighed and put back her wand. She groaned suddenly, remembering she had promised Ginny she would go shopping with her today…

Draco Malfoy groaned as he came to. He blearily opened his eyes and shut them twice as quickly as he was blinded. 'I'm dead,' he thought, then braved another glance. He was looking into the face of one of the last people he expected to see.

"What am I doing here?" Draco croaked, eyes once again closed.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it seems like you were given an extensive beating," said Professor Dumbledore. Draco once again opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings. It was noticeably the Hogwart's Hospital Wing.

"How did I get here?" he said, wanting to ask more questions but his dry throat would emit no more sound.

"Water, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eye. Draco scowled, but took the glass.

"Now, it seems that your father was inebriated and abused and cursed you until you blacked out. How you appeared in the Forbidden Forest, no one knows."

Draco grimaced. He had been afraid this would happen…

Molly Weasley rubbed her head, unsuccessfully trying to rid herself of the migraine that was plaguing her. She looked up at her twin sons.

"Explain to me again why you felt it necessary to glue Percy to the floor?" Fred and George looked at each other mischeviously.

"Well, you see mum"

"we wanted to wake him up"

"he really isn't a morning person"

"too right!"

"we weren't sure he would step right there"

"all hypothesis"

"THERE WAS GLUE ALL OVER HIS FLOOR!" she thundered. Fred and George flinched slightly.

"It was Ginny?" they responded weakly. Molly just shook her head, using all of her will power to keep from laughing at their double act. They truly would make great men one day…

Percy sighed from his stuck position on his bedroom floor. Hopefully someone would notice he was missing and save him, he was getting hungry…

Lord Voldemort was very angry. His precious minions could not find a single trace of the Boy-Who-Lived. 'It was quite simple!' his brain argued. 'They apparated into the house…' his logic fought back, reasoning that nobody could enter the house unless family, invited, or a muggle with no harmful intentions. He knew, he had tried. Three of his best Death Eaters had been splinched that way. 'Unless…' Voldemort got a sudden idea.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Call Severus to me immediately!" Snape would know, and if he didn't, he could find out…

"Albus! What do you know about soul bonding?" Severus asked as he walked into the headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked up from his papers in surprise. Seeing Snape's haggard appearance, his sharp expression softened.

"What does He want to know about soul bonding?"

"It's not the what, but more of the who…" Snape trailed off. "He wants to know how the Weasleys entered the house without invitation."

"Who does He think are soul bonded?"

"Potter and the Weasley girl…"

Lucius Malfoy woke with a splitting headache. Groaning, he sat up in his king sized bed. He stood carefully as the pain increased. He walked to the full length mirror, taking in the ruffled hair and bloodshot eyes. He picked up a hangover potion and downed it in one gulp, grimacing at the hasty taste. He smirked as the pain went away and he could recall his rendezvous from the night before. He went down the hall to check on his son and heal him before Narcissa saw.

'She'll have to be dealt with…' he thought of his wife's adoration for Draco. Opening the door of the suite, his calm mask became one of utter rage. "DUMBLEDORE!"

McGonogall looked at Dumbledore in surprise. "A foreign exchange program with Queenscove? Are you sure Albus?"

"Oh, quite sure. The Ministry of Magic backs this 100, and we do need their support on some things. The school board feels that this would be an excellent experience for all the students, and for once, I agree. Does anyone have objections?" The rest of the staff shook their heads. "Alright, then about Mr. Malfoy…"

(A.N.: Alright everyone, for the record, this is probably riddled with mistakes. I do not have a beta reader as of yet, so any mistakes are my own. And I am from the states, so British language is not something I have down. Any mistakes are, again, my own.)


End file.
